


three questions

by AssyEr



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Death to the Mechanisms Spoilers, Gen, Happy Ending, I hope, Introspection, Self-Reflection, TS centric, TS is not real and that is fine, no beta we die like men, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyEr/pseuds/AssyEr
Summary: The Toy Soldier is aware it is living a fantasy, because it is not real.Now this, as one might guess, presented a lot of complications. There were many questions unreality provoked, like, did the tea it drank became unreal too? Were the feelings it pretended to have valid? Did that meant every day was its birthday, as it was never born and none of them technically were?
Relationships: The Toy Soldier & The Mechanisms
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: The Toy Soldier Has Rights, Writer's Month 2020





	three questions

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for writer's month, prompt being Fantasy

The Toy Soldier is aware it is living a fantasy, because it is not real.

This is not something bad, or sad, _or related to trauma Marius, I promise_. It was just a fact. And scientifically proved, too, because Raphaella said there was no way the laws of reality would allow its presence. They didn’t, in fact.

Now this, as one might guess, presented a lot of complications. There were many questions unreality provoked, like, did the tea it drank became unreal too? Were the feelings it pretended to have valid? Did that meant every day was its birthday, as it was never born and none of them technically were?

Having not lived for so long, TS had made an unfaultable method to deal with them, and it consisted of inventing an answer.

For the first question, it choose 12, because it was a nice number, and a nice answer too. That was a perk of not being real, it thought. Only the best solutions for it.

The second one was trickier. It knew it felt because it liked to pretend it almost constantly since it joined the mechanisms. The Toy Soldier had mastered a wide ranged amount of emotion on that time, starting by excitement at finally being out of the shop.

Happiness was a common one too. With a jolly good crew like Aurora’s, it would be hard for it to not be. After the first couple hundred years, it decided it was time to evolve that happiness into something more reasonable, given past actions they had towards it, and began to feel fondness.

Speed run a couple decades, a Jonny reluctantly assuring it that they did want it in the ship, and the fondness evolved into love. For the first time, TS decided to pretend to feel as if it had a family.

And the best part was that the feelings weren’t only good ones. It also pretended to feel sad when it felt appropriate, or afraid or nervous or hurt, and comforted when the others found it and tried to cheer it up. The Toy Soldier would call them silly, because they couldn’t comfort something that was not real, tough that did never stopped them from trying.

Less specific, but it made itself feel a warm feeling upon that.

Unlike real feelings, the Toy Soldier could choose to stop them. It did not, however, and wasn’t that enough?

A millennium later, it realized that it had never stayed anywhere as much as it stayed with the pirates. It always left everybody. But it found itself feeling like it didn’t want to leave. Funny, it didn’t remember making that choice.

It wasn’t one it couldn’t undo, anyway, so there was no problem there.

(Ten millennium later, it wouldn’t want to leave them behind. In the end, it didn’t)

It didn’t choose an answer because it didn’t want to, and just decided to stop questioning that.

The last question had been the best to answer. Well, it was since it boarded the Aurora.

TS decided that yes, as it hadn’t been born any when, and it didn’t have a birthday, every day would be its birthday.

That didn’t mean that it would celebrate it each and every time. Just when it felt like having some sort of party. None of its crewmates thought anything weird of it, but mainly because none of them knew. It would just tell them that it was its birthday again, and they would just rush to congratulate it and get it a present, thinking that another year had already passed.

It wouldn’t lie to them if they asked. They just never did.

Ivy and Aurora were the only ones that probably suspected something, as they did kept track of time. But the archivist was always the first to smile and hug at it when it gave the news, and the Aurora would hum at it in a warm gesture, so it supposed it was safe with them.

The Toy Soldier wasn’t real, but reality was overrated.

**Author's Note:**

> The Toy Soldier is cute thats all im saying.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you want to, Kudos and Comments feel like that beautiful fan that chills the room when you are about to sleep in a very, very hot night.


End file.
